


Podcast - Fanfic Recommendations - Cover Art

by MichelleMisfit



Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723408
Kudos: 4





	Podcast - Fanfic Recommendations - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast - Fanfic Recommendations - Cover Art 

[Fic Rec Podcast Episode](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/merlin-fanfic-recommendations/)

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


End file.
